Nakama
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Kadang Gakuto bepikir, sejak kapan mereka bertiga menjadi terpencar seperti ini? Short fict X3


**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Saya tadinya mau bikin HiyoGaku, malah nyasar jadi ni fict...**

**Tapi kalo ada waktu, yuk mari dibaca...XD**

Kadang Gakuto berpikir, sejak kapan ia, Jirou dan Shishido menjadi terpencar seperti ini. Seperti sekarang. Seharusnya mereka begitu dekat. Mereka berteman bahkan sejak TK, ketika rambut Shishido masih pendek seperti sekarang.

Rambut Shishido memanjang dan ia menolak untuk memotongnya. Dengan bangga Shishido mengikat rambutnya dalam satu ekor kuda. Dan kemudian, ia memotongnya. Memotongnya dan sekarang, setiap tiga bulan sekali, ia rajin memotongnya agar tetap pendek.

Berubah, ya. Ya, betul. Shishido berubah. Shishido yang paling berubah di antara mereka. Ia dan Jirou tetap sama. Ia tetap bermulut pedas, bermulut kasar, suka meremehkan orang lain, sombong, sifat-sifat yang selalu ia miliki bahkan sejak TK. Jirou tetap selalu mengantuk namun ceria kalo terbangun, tetap polos dan suka bingung seperti dirinya saat TK.

Kecemburuan Gakuto ini adalah konyol. Gakuto tahu itu.

Tak seharusnya ia bertanya, kenapa Shishido lebih memilih bersama Ohtori?

Tapi bertanya, ke mana dia dan Jirou saat Shishido membutuhkan bantuan untuk bisa masuk kembali ke regular?

Jadi, Gakuto harus maklum.

Tapi kadang, jika ia melihat, Jirou tertidur di bench sendirian, sementara yang sedang mengobrol dengannya adalah Oshitari, dan Shishido sedang tertawa dengan Ohtori di pojok lapangan, ia jadi berpikir lagi, sejak kapan semua ini terjadi? Sejak kapan mereka bertiga berpencar seperti ini?

Sejak kapan Shishido menjawab 'Choutarou' daripada 'Gakuto dan Jirou' ketika ditanya siapa kah sahabat terbaiknya?

Sejak kapan Gakuto lebih sering makan es krim bersama Oshitari daripada pergi ke arcade bersama Shishido dan Jirou?

Dan sejak kapan Jirou lebih memutuskan untuk tidur sendirian di bench, daripada bergelayutan di punggungnya atau punggung Shishido?

Jirou tertidur lagi di bench.

Gakuto mendekatinya.

"Jirou," Gakuto mengguncang si rambut pirang, "Oooi..."

Jirou mengerjap, "Huh?"

"Kalau tidur di sini, kau bisa masuk angin," Gakuto berkata.

Jirou memejamkan matanya, "Aku menunggu seseorang membangunkanku,"

"Hah?"

"Dulu, yang membangunkanku selalu kau dan Shishido," Jirou tersenyum, "Tapi sekarang beragam. Bisa saja Ohtori. Bisa saja Hiyoshi. Bisa Atobe, Kabaji atau Oshitari, bahkan kadang Taki,"

Gakuto menunduk sedih, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu,"

"Ya," Jirou tertawa, "Aku senang sekali,"

Gakuto mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Sekarang, kita bukan hanya bertiga," Jirou berkata polos, "Tapi bersembilan,"

Gakuto mengerjap lagi.

Shishido datang ke arah mereka, "Yo,"

"Ke mana Ohtori?" Gakuto bertanya.

"Apa aku harus selalu bersama Choutarou?" Shishido bertanya balik.

"Ya. Choutarou itu semacam... maskot mu," Jirou tertawa.

Shishido menghela napas, "Apa pun deh. Choutarou sedang latihan piano,"

"Kau datang ke sini karena Ohtori sedang berhalangan?" Gakuto bertanya pahit.

Shishido menatapnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gakuto tak menjawab.

"Aku ke kalian ketika Choutarou berhalangan, dan aku ke Choutarou ketika kalian berhalangan. Apa itu salah?" Shishido berkata, "Kalian semua adalah sahabatku,"

Dan Gakuto mengerjap lagi.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Shishido tetap Shishido. Jirou tetap Jirou. Dan yang pasti, Gakuto tetap dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang berubah sejak mereka TK.

Kalau pun mereka berpencar, itu bukan karena mereka berubah. Meski pun mereka berubah, mereka tidak akan berpencar. Karena hubungan mereka tak selemah itu.

Mungkin mereka sempat berpencar akhir-akhir ini, tapi lihatlah. Sekarang mereka bukan cuma bertiga, tapi bersembilan.

"Kalian tahu," Gakuto berkata, tersenyum, "Bukankah ide bagus kalau sekali-sekali kita pergi bersama ke arcade seperti yang kita sering lakukan dulu?"

"Um?" Shishido mengangguk, "Bagus juga,"

Jirou nyengir, "Aku juga kangen main arcade,"

"Tapi kali ini," Gakuto berkata, "Mari ajak enam yang lain,"

Jirou dan Shishido berpandangan.

"Boleh juga," Shishido tersenyum.

"YA!" Jirou berkata ceria, "Kenapa tidak?"

Gakuto tertawa.


End file.
